I Love Him, Isn't Wrong?
by Cho Maru
Summary: Hanya kisah cintaku yang begitu rumit. Aku, Shim Changmin / Changkyu slight Homin and Yunjae / YAOI / BL / Chap 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Laely Aprianti**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort**

**Cast : Changkyu slight Homin and yunjae**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL!**

.

Mulai hari ini aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti audisi yang dilakukan SMEntertaiment dalam ajang pencarian bakat baru. Rasa gugup ini benar-benar membuatku nervous. Dan kini giliranku untuk tampil. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik karena memang inilah cita-cita ku. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Dan akhirnya aku diterima sebagai trainee diSME. Dan sekarang aku tergabung dalam grup yang bernama Dong Bang Shin Ki. Dengan anggota personil 5 orang yaitu Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim junsu, Park Yoochun, dan Aku Shim Changmin.

Aku adalah member termuda dalam grupku. Aku selalu mendapatkan dari para hyung-hyung ku. Mereka menyayangiku sebagaimana mereka benar-benera menyayangi adik mereka sendiri begitu juga dengan diriku, aku sangat menyayangi mereka semua layaknya kakak kandungku.

Hari demi hari kami lewati bersama. Suka duka pun kita bagi bersama. Rasa kekeluargaan yang semakin erat ini memebuatku tak ingin kehilangan mereka. Namun ada sesuatu yang janggal didalam hatiku, aku merasakannya yah benar benar merasakannya. Aku tahu rasa ini salah, namun bagaimana aku tak bisa mencegahnya. Yah benar, aku telah menyukai orang yang salah yaitu Jung Yunho yang tidak lain adalah leader grup kami dan kekasih dari Kim Jaejoong. yunho hyung dan jaejoong hyung memang telah berhubungan dekat dan bisa dibilang kekasih, dan hal itu yang mengetahui hanya kami berlima. Aku, yoochun hyung, dan junsu hyung tidak keberatan atas berlangsungnya hubungan mereka. Rasanya seperti tersambar petir saat mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka kepada kami. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena aku tak ingin merusak hubungan antara yunho hyung dan jaejoong hyung.

.

* * *

.

Pagi ini aku sedang asik bermain game online. Dan tiba-tiba ada seorang yang menepuk pundakku, aklu tau itu tangan siapa karena aku memang hafal sekali dengan tangan hangat itu. Yah, dia adalah yunho hyung.

"changmin-ah kau mau ikut aku tidak kerumahku? Aku akan pulang kerumah hari ini."

"yak hyung, mengapa kau tidak mengajak jaejoong hyung saja, kau tiudak lihat aku sedang asyik bermain game!" aigoooo, itu sama sekali bukan perkataan ku yang sejujurnya, hatiku sebenarnya sedang bersorak gembira saat yunho hyung akan mengajaku kerumahnya.

"belum saatnya boo aku perkenalkan kepada orangtua ku changminnie"

oh my god dia memberikan ku puppy eyesnya dan senyumnnya yang membuat hatiku meleleh, aku cocok sepertinya untuk menjadi aktor terbaik jika aku diberikan nominasi tersebut. Bagaimana tidak aku pandai sekali menyembunyikan perasaanku ini kepadanya dan berpura-pura cuek kepanya sampai seperti ini.

"baiklah hyung baiklah, aku akan menemanimu, tapi belikan aku ramyeon ketika pulang nanti karena aku sedang ingin makan ramyeon hari ini."

"baiklah minnie, segeralah ganti baju" ucaapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dengan penuh gemas dan belalu pergi untuk bersiap-siap. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Bantu aku tuhan.

.

* * *

.

Gwangju, kediaman keluarga jung. Aku memang sering kesini. Ini sudah seperti keluarga ku sendiri. Umma jung juga sudah menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri, andaikan yang menjadi kekasih yunho hyung itu a-. 'Aaaahhh changmin pabbo kau tak boleh berpikir seperti itu' .

tanpa mengetuk pintu dan menekan bel yunho hyung langsung bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya. Aku pun mengikutinya. Seorang wanita paru baya menyambut kami dengan senyuman hangatnya. Yah dia adalah umma jung.

"changminnie" ucap umma jung dengan mengembangkan kedua lengannya seraya akan memelukku.

Aku pun langsung menyambut pelukannya. "apa kabar umma jung, lama kita tidak bertemu"

"baik changminnie, kau sudah makan?"

yunho hyung yang sedang kesal langsung melepasakan pelukan kami, dan memberikan aksi protesnya

"yak umma, sebenarnya anakmu itu aku atau changminnie eoh?" ucap yunho hyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Aigo kalian trau betapa beraegyonya yunho hyung skrng.

"kau jangan iri begitu dengan changmin, umma kan sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya, kalau denganmu kan umma sedah bosan" candaan umma jung membuatku tekekeh.

"oh iya kalian pasti lapar, umma sudah memasakkan makanan untuk kalian"

"mwo? Makanan? Pantas saja aku dari tadi mencium aroma masakan yang sangat sedap sekali"

"yah changmin-ah kau ini makanan saja" kami pun langsung melesat kemeja makan.

.

* * *

.

Seharian ini aku dan yunho hyung habiskan dirumah yunhon hyung, dan tentu saja aku sangat senang sekali. Karena memang jarang yunho hyung mengajakku ke gwangju untuk berkunjung kekediaman keluarga jung hanya berdua saja. Rasanya aku ingin menjadikan hari ini sebagai hari paling bahagiaku.

"yunie, changminnie kalian sudah pulang? Bagaimana kunjungan kalian ke gwangju hari ini" sambut hangat jaejoong hyung kepada kami yang baru saja tiba di dorm.

"baik sekali boo, tapi ini changmin banyak sekali makannya, aku tak akan mengajak dia kerumahku lagi lain waktu karna beras dirumahku bisa habis seketika karenanya" ucap yunho hyung sambil melesat dalam pangkuan jaejoong hyung yang sedang asik menonton televisi.

Sungguh hatiku sakit melihat adegan ini setiap hari, namun apa boleh buat aku tak bisa melakukan banyak hal, aku sudah cukup senang bisa melihatnya bahagia bersma jaejoonghyung. Aku pun langsung melesat kekamar tanpa membalas guyonan yunho hyung padaku itu. Karena mood ku tiba-toba hancur seketika ketika melihat semua adegan mereka.

"yunie ada apa dengan minnie kita, dia berbeda sekali tidak seperti biasanya?"

"aku juga tidak tau boo tadi minnie tidak kenapa-kenapa, mungkin dia hanya lelah saja karena dia seharian benar-benar asyik bercerita panjang lebar dengan umma." Jawab yunho hyung sambil bersikap manja kepada jaejoon hyung.

Muka jaejoong hyung sangat bingung mungkin karena mood ku yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat itu. Yah aku hanya bisa mengintip kemesraaan mereka dari balik pintu kamar ini. Jika didorm kelakuan yunho hyung memang sangat manja kepada jaejoong hyung dan jaejoong pun sangat menyukain sikap manja yunho hyung tersebut. Aku pun sering dimanja oleh jaejoong hyung dan yah itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa atas perasaan ku ini, karena aku merasa bahwa yunho hyung akan berbahagia dengan jaejoong hyung. Karena memang jaejoong hyung adalah orang yang sangat baik dan aku sangat menyayanginya.

.

* * *

.

Waktu semakin cepat berlalu tak terasa kini aku berada di gwangju kembali. Terakhir kali aku kemari adalah 6 bulan yang lalu bersama yunho hyung.

Esok kami akan mengadakan konser disini tempat orang yang kusayangi dilahirkan, jung yunho. Aku sedang asik bertanding PS dengan junsu hyung. Dan yoochun hyung sebagai wasit dari kami berdua. Aku terlalu larut dalam bermain game sampai tak kusadari kini terlah berdiri dihadapanku yunho hyung dann jaejoong hyung. Yah mereka terlihat serasi sekali hari ini, pakaian mereka pun sangat rapih.

"yak hyung mengapa kalian menghalangi kami?" ucapku kesal

"iya hyung, aku dan changmin sedang asyik bertanding!" protes junsu hyung.

"kami mau meminta saran kalian bertiga changminnie." Ucap jaejoong hyung dengan nada sayangnya pada kami.

"memang kalian akan kemana, sepertinya rapih sekali."

"aku dan boo akan mengunjungi kediaman orang tua ku sekaligus aku ingin memperkenalkan boo kepada mereka sebagai orang yang lebih spesial bagiku" senyuman penuh bahagia terlontar daru bibir yunho hyung dan jaejoong hyung.

Yah sepertinya orang tua yunho hyung akan merestui mereka karena merka juga tahu bahwa jaejoong hyung adalah orang yang baik yang cocok bersanding dengan yunho hyung dari pada aku.

"ku doakan agar kalian berhasil hyung" junsu hyung menyemangati mereka yang diserta dengan anggukan ku dan yoochun hyung.

Mereka pun segera pergi. Pertandinganku dengan junsu hyung dimenangkan oleh junsu hyung dan kini junsu hyung melawan yoochun hyung.

Aku pun langsung berlalu ke kamar. Gusar, yah itu lah yang aku rasakan. Hatiku gelisah, aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Otak ku dipenuhi dengan pemikiran tentang apa saja yang mereka lakukan disana. Apakah mereka menerima jaejoong hyung? Apakah mereka bercanad dan tertawa bersama-sama disana? Apakah mereka akan segera meresmikan hubungan mereka kepda banyak orang dengan segera? Aku sungguh tak menyangka akan begini jadinya. Jika aku boleh memilih aku akan menolak semua rasa ini. Sungguh aku tak mampuh memendamnya lagi.

Terdengar suara ringtone handphone berbunyi, memecahkan lamunanku akan apa saja yang yunho hyung dan jaejoong hyung lakukan disana. Ku lihat layar handphone ku, disana tertera pesan

"_semangat untuk konser mu besok minnie, aku mendoakanmu dari jauh. Saranghae" –kyunnie-_

terukir senyum diwajahku ketika aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat dari sahabtku yakni magnae super junior yaitu kyuhyun, yah kalian tua magnae tertampan yang urutan ketampananya sebelas duabelas denganku.

Ku ketikan sebuah pesan balasan untuknya

"_gomawo kyunnie. Nado saranghae"_

dan pesanku pun terkirim kepadanya. Kalian jangan heran, aku dan dia memang sering mengucapakan kata 'saranghae' karena dia adalah sahabat terbaikku dan sangat mengerti kondisi hatiku. Aku selalu menceritakan kepdanya terhadap apa yang aku rasakan kepada yunho hyung. Dia teman dan sahabat terbaikku, dan aku sering mengucapkan kata saranghae untuknya. Terdengar seperti ucapan untuk seorang kekasih bukan?

.

* * *

.

Hari ini konser di gwangju selesai. Selama konser berlangsung aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan jaejoong hyung, dia terlihat seperti tidak bersemangat dan selalu menghindari yunho hyung. Oh tidak, bukan hanya saat konser saja jaejoong hyung seperti ini, tapi sejak kemarin semenjak pulang dari kediaman keluarga jung. Dia terlihat murung dan pendiam. Aku merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi kemarin ketika mereka ke kediaman keluarga jung.

Ketika sampai dihotel, jaejoong hyung tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar ku. Dan dia langsung memelukku dengan tangisannya yang pecah dan memecah kesunyian dikamarku.

"chang-min-nie" suaranya tersenggal-senggal. sepertinya aku tau apa yang telah terjadi kemarin itu

"gwencana hyung". Aku pun membiarkannya menangis terlebih dahulu dan berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang. Setelah dia tenang aku memberinya minum, lalu mulailah dia cerita apa yang telah terjadi

"minnie, aku yakin kau pasti bisa menebak secara garis besar apa yang telah terjadi kemarin, karna aku tau kau adalah magnae jenius. Tapi aku ingin bercerita kepadamu changminnie"

"ya hyung ceritakan saja padaku apa yang terjadi" jujur aku tak sanggup melihat jaejoong hyung seperti ini, ia tak pantas menguras air matanya sampai seperti ini.

Dia mulai bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadin kemarin. Air matanya atumpah kembali saat ia menceritakan kejadian tersebut. Sebenarnya aku pun ingin sekali menangis melihat jaejoong bhyung seperti ini, sungguh jika kalian tau bagaimana jaejoong hyung sekarang, pasti kalian ingin menagis juga bersamanya.

"minnie, apakah hubunganku dengan yunho itu salah? Aku tau cinta yang ada pada kali itu cinta terlarang, namun apakah semua ini salahku sehinga semua seperti ini? Apakah aku pantas hukuman ini? Aku tak kuat minnie jika orang tua yunie saja bertindak seperti ini kepadaku, bagaimana nantio jika aku tetap bersikersa mempertahankan hubungan kami ini minnie?" .

aku memang mencintai yunho hyung, tapi aku lebih rela aku yang menderita dari pada aku harus melihat jaejoong hyung menderita seperti ini. Aku tak bisa banyak berbicara kepadanya karena jika aku ebnyak berbicara kepadanya maka aku pun akan ikut menangis dan jika aku saja menangis maka siapa yang akan menguatkannya.

TBC

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Cho Maru**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort**

**Cast : Changkyu slight Homin and yunjae**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL!**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian di gwangju tersebut Jaejoong hyung lebih sering menghindari Yunho hyung. Dan pada akhir Juli 2009 Jaejoong hyung, Yoochun hyung, dan Junsu hyung keluar dari agensi SM. Yah benar sekali ini adalah jalan keluar satu-satunya yang telah Jaejoong hyung dan Yunho hyung sepakati.

*flashback On*

"Booooo" panggil Yunho hyung kepada Jaejoong hyung yang memang aku, Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung sedang bermain PS diruang santai dan dengan mudahnya kami menyaksikan insiden antara Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung.

Sebenarnya aku kasihan kepada Yunho hyung karena Jaejoong hyung telah mendiamkannya selama berminggu-minggu lamanya. Kalau bisa diibaratkan Jaejoong hyung adalah jantungnya Yunho hyung, jadi kalau jantung tersebut diam dan tidak kembang-kempis yah orangnya pasti akan mati, yah begitulah keadaan Yunho hyung sekarang seperti raga tak bernyawa karena didiamkan oleh Jaejoong hyung.

"Sudah cukup Boo kau mendiamkanku seperti ini, kau tau aku rasanya hampir mati kau bertingkah laku aneh seperti ini, harusnya kau bicara supaya semua masalah jelas" ucap Yunho hyung seraya mencengkram lengan atas Jaejoong hyung, dan sudah ku duga hanya air mata lah yang menjadi jawaban Jaejoong hyung.

"Kau mau menangis pun aku tak tau Boo apa yang kau tangisi, kalau kau bersedih bagilah hal tersebut kepada ku, apa kau tak pernah tau rasanya remuk redam hatiku saat kau seperti ini?" Tegas Yunho hyung yang membuat Jaejoong hyung semakin terisak-isak.

Jujur saja aku sungguh tak ingin menyaksikan kejadian ini, melihat Jaejoong hyung menangis ketika di gwangju membuat ku bertekad aku akan menghilangkan rasa ini dari Yunho hyung.

"Yun" ucap Jaejoong hyung yang mulai mau membuka mulutnya.

"Yun, mianhae!" Tangis Jaejoong hyung yang dia usahakan supaya tidak begitu membludak dan langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho hyung dengan amat penuh rasa kasih sayang.

"Gwencana boo, ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi" elusan lembut nan hangat itu melesat dikepala Jaejoong hyung.

"Yun, aku akan to the point saja, sebenarnya ketika kau mengajakku kerumah keluarga mu di gwangju, saat ibu mu mengajakku masak di dapur karna ibu mu tahu aku jago memasak, disana ibu mu memintaku untuk menjauhi mu. Ibu, ayah dan adik mu tak tahan menjadi cemoohan para tetangga tentang hubungan kita" perlahan namun pasti akhirnya Jaejoong hyung mulai menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi tersebut.

Dan Yunho hyung langsung naik pitam, karena ternyata selama ini Jaejoong hyung menyembunyikan beban berat ini sendirian.

"Tenang Yun, kau jangan emosi, aku sudah memikirkan ini beberapa akhir ini."

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan Boo?"

"Aku memutuskan akan keluar dari grup kita ini Yun" sontak aku, Yoochun hyung, dan Junsu hyung langsung terbelalak kaget ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Jaejoong hyung. Rasanya seperti tersambar petir yang berkekuatan 10000 MegaVolt.

"Yak hyung, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, kau jangan ngawur hyung!" Aku pun mulai ikut campur dalam perdebatan antara Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung.

"Ne hyung, benar apa kata minnie. Apa dengan kau selama ini diam lalu membuatmu gila dan berkata seperti itu, itu bukan Jaejoong hyung yang aku kenal!" Junsu hyung pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku akan menjelaskan kepada kalian berempat mengenai apa yang aku usulkan ini" jaejoong hyung mulai berbicara panjang lebar dan diikuti dengan sanggahan dari Yunho hyung.

Namun akhirnya kami sepakat dan menyetujui langkah Jaejoong hyung untuk keluar. Alasan Jaejoong hyung cukup masuk akal karena jika dia keluar dari agensi kami, akan membuat orang tua Yunho hyung tenang dan kabar tentang hubungan Jaejoong hyung dan Yunho hyung akan hilang, dan Jaejoong hyung juga berjanji bahwa dia akan selalu bersama-sama Yunho hyung walaupun dengan status 'kucing-kucingan'.

Lalu Junsu hyung yang akan menemani Jaejoong hyung untuk keluar agensi, dan secara tiba-tiba pula Yunho hyung mengutus Yoochun hyung untuk menemani Jaejoong hyung juga. Karena menurut Yunho hyung, Jaejoong hyung adalah orang yang butuh perlindungan lebih banyak.

*flashback end*

Jujur saja aku merasa kesepian ketika Jaejoong hyung, Yoochun hyung, dan Junsu hyung keluar. Karena dorm ini terasa amat sepi dan menyebalkan bagiku. Yah walaupun secara diam-diam jika aku rindu kepada mereka aku akan bertemu dengan mereka namun itu tak cukup bagiku, jadi aku sekarang lebih suka bermain ke dorm member Super Junior.

Yah benar sekali, aku sangat senang bermain ke dorm Super Junior karena ada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat mengerti aku. Semua suka duka ku bagi kepadanya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat spesial bagiku.

Tunggu!

Kita sekarang berbicara tentang Kyuhyun, Oh My God kenapa hati ini berdesir ketika ku ucapkan namanya. Tidak Changminnie pabbo, kau tidak mungkin menaruh hati kepadanya bukan! Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Ku lihat dan ku tatap layar ponselku ternyata ada 1 pesan masuk.

_'Kemarilah aku mendapatkan hadiah kaset game limited edition dari fansku' _

mataku terbelalak lebar membaca pesan yang tertera pada layar ponselku. Si magnae Super Junior tersebut selalu saja bisa mendapatkan kaset game limited edition tersebut secara cuma-cuma dari fans yang begitu tergila-gila padanya. Oh iya bukan hanya aku selalu membagi suka duka ku kepadanya namun aku dan dia mempunyai kebiasaan dan hobi yang sama. Jadi aku sangat merasa nyaman jika dekat dengannya.

Ku ambil jaket kulitku, kacamata, dan juga topi ku untuk melesat menuju gedung apartemen sebelah untuk beradu game terbaru bersama Kyuhyun.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ketika sampai di dorm Super Junior aku langsung memasukan kode password dorm, aku memang tahu password dorm Super Junior karena Kyuhyun lah yang memberitahu ku. Ku langkahkan kaki menuju kamar Kyuhyun, namun tiba-tiba suara tak asing itu menghentikan langkahku.

"Yaa! Changmin-ah kau lancang sekali. Kenapa kau selalu saja tanpa izin jika akan masuk ke dorm" celotehan Sungmin hyung yang bosan sekali aku mendengarnya.

"Aigo hyung, jangan bicara seperti itu. Tidak kah kau kasihan kepadaku yang kesepian didorm" rayu ku melas kepada Sungmin hyung.

Sungmin hyung adalah orang yang baik namun dia tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak sopan, siapapun yang bertingkah tidak sopan akan langsung ditegurnya.

"Aku sebenarnya kasihan terhadapmu changmin-ah, tapi kau saja yang tidak menurut kata-kata ku untuk tidak masuk ke dorm tanpa izin" terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka.

Cklek.

"Minnie, ayo masuk ku tunggu kau dari tadi, aku sudah tidak sabar untung memainkan game baru ini" ujar Kyuhyun dan aku langsung melasat menghampiri Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Sungmin hyung yang masih saja berceloteh atas sikapku ini.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Seharian ku habiskan waktu di dorm Super Junior namun lebih spesifiknya lagi aku menghabiskan seharian ini bersama Kuhyun. Yah yang baru kusadari ternyata ada rasa yang berbeda saat menyangkut magnae Super Junior tersebut.

Ku buka media galeri di ponsel ku. Ku lihat ternyata selca yang ku simpan didalam ponselku mayoritas fotoku bersama dirinya. Ada foto saat dulu dia masih awal debut bersama ku yang kuambil sebelum aku sedekat ini dengannya. Ada juga foto yang kuambil ketika aku menjenguk Kyuhyun di rumah sakit saat dia kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam.

Wah ternyata banyak sekali foto yang ku abadikan bersamanya yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan satu per satu. Ku raih ponselku dan ku ketikkan pesan singkat

_'Tidurlah segera, jangan lupa mencuci muka mu' _

ku kirim pesan tersebut kepada Kyuhyun. Tentu saja aku mengingatkannya untuk tidak lupa mencuci muka sebelum tidur karena dia mempunyai beberapa jerawat dibagian pipinya. Yah walaupun dia artis dengan beberapa jerawat tersebut banyak sekali fans yang setia dan termasuk aku.

Aku sangat menyayanginya dan kini aku akui aku tidak bisa jauh darinya. Rasa ini berbeda dengan yang pernah aku rasakan terhadap Yunho hyung.

Aku kini telah benar-benar sudah tidak ada rasa ke Yunho hyung.

Yang sekarang memenuhi relung pikiranku hanya satu nama.

CHO KYUHYUN!

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
